Talk:Delivery Box
I have noticed that Items I send to myself and see at the Delivery Box but don't take out yet are removed from the Send Box. So I can pretty much send 8 Items to myself, check my delivery box and send another 8 Items to myself, giving me 16 free slots in my Inventory but pretty much blocking Delivery and Sending Box - Can anyone confirm this? --Elvaron 05:20, 22 September 2006 (GMT+1) ---- Actually, if you're a very very patient person, you can make this have infinite storage space. If you send something to your own Delivery Box, and once you recieve it, you can choose the option to return it to the sender.... you. So what happens is, the item you return to yourself is sent again, but it doesn't take up a spot in either the Send Box at the NPCs, or in your delivery box. It waits in the back of the line of the items waiting to come into your delivery box. Here's an illustration of my point (and yes, I've clogged by delivery with this sort of trick in times of need): Send yourself 8 individual Wooden Arrows, I'll call them WA#1-WA#8. Check your delivery box, and it will fill with WA#1-WA#8. Now go back and send 8 Crossbow Bolts; I'll call them CB#1-CB#8. Return to your mog and check your delivery, and it will still be full with arrows #1-#8. Choose to Return each of these arrows to the sender, clearing your delivery box. Now close the Delivery, wait the requisite number of seconds until it allows you to check it again. When you check it, it will fill up with CB#1-CB#8, as you'd expect... but where are your arrows? If you check the NPC, the bolts you just sent will now disappear, and you can send anything else you want to anyone, even more to yourself. To continue the illustration, to show you the queueing aspect of returning items to yourself, go back to your mog and return CB#1-4 to yourself (putting those items at the "back of the line", so to speak). Close and reopen your delivery box (when your moogle lets you). You will now see the 4 empty spaces start filling up with the original Wooden Arrows that you returned to yourself. Its a neat trick you can do with the delivery box, but the more you fill it, the more time consuming it can be to find all the items that are in "limbo", waiting to be received. I have yet to lose an item to this, and I've been using this trick forever. --Chrisjander 23:31, 21 September 2006 (EDT) ---- Shouldn't the Queueing System be described in the article for others to use it? --Elvaron 05:43, 22 September 2006 (GMT+1) I suppose I could do that, although I'd need to find simpler language to put it in to describe it. I don't want the full explination to take up the 5 paragraphs ;) --Chrisjander 23:41, 21 September 2006 (EDT) ---- There actuallly is a limit on how many items you can have queued in the delivery system. I haven't seen this myself, but a friend of mine has. The game won't allow anyone to send you anything at that point, giving you a message about the person's delivery box being full. I think it's around 48 items, but can't recall at the moment. I usually have three "layers" in my delivery box. :-( --Tsakiki 05:19, 22 September 2006 (EDT) I hit the limit once last year, and I got a message stating that my delivery box was full when trying to send more items. I'm not sure what the limit is, but it's a lot. Interestingly enough, this didn't seem to effect auction sales. The money just showed up after I took some items out of my delivery box. Here's 3 pics I took around that time where you can see at least a hundred slots used before items start to repeat: Pic 1 Pic 2 Pic 3 --Althena 02:10, 7 October 2006 (EDT) Wow... I stopped mid-sentence there. I meant to write that it takes me about 5-10 minutes to cycle through the box when looking for gear, and I don't think I have as much stuff in there as I used to. On the other hand, I usually BS with my LS while I'm gathing gear for stuff so that may add to the time taken. --Althena 18:00, 7 October 2006 (EDT) ---- I'll see if I can confirm this, it looks like if it has a cap as you illustrate, its at 100 items, but still, that's alot of spaces. --Chrisjander 16:16, 7 October 2006 (EDT) I'm also sure that money counts... but I'll check that out. It may also be 104 (8 x 13), but I'll look into it to verify. ---- There are two ways you can loose items doing this. 1. While you're moving the cursor over to return, and mistaken hit drop (When I have about 5-8 layers to my Inbox I did this once >.< 2. About 2years ago SE was doing some work on the system, and warned players to remove all items from the mail, that is when my mule was born ^.^ Markus 2006-11-13 @ 7:39pm Wow, you know what? This really works, almost unlimited space to hold items is interesting. Do you think it does anything to the server? Y'know, it might but one can never be too sure. Atlas 2006-11-19 @ 2:15am I don't think it will cause damage. Lots of people have been using it for a long time. I first found out about it from a thread of hidden quirks and tips for FFXI that started on Alla in spring of '04 and keeps resurfacing every few months on their main FFXI forum. --Althena 12:32, 19 November 2006 (EST) ---- It's been around too long for SE to not know about it. and if they know about it, and haven't done anything about it, it won't hurt anything. --Chrisjander 14:36, 19 November 2006 (EST) ---- Anyone having trouble with deliveyr box shuffle? As of today... its only letting me send back one item per time i open my delivery box... makign the process very... not good. --Avanent 23:09, 9 January 2008 (UTC) False alarm, it was just being retarded.--Avanent 07:17, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Last night I hit the cap on the "infinite" storage trick that other people have noticed. Counted through today, it came to 130 items. Updated the article accordingly. Ooka 05:31, 3 December 2008 (UTC)